


You took the words right out of my mouth

by Arlene0401



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: In retrospect, Shasha thought she should have known. Everybody else seemed to have known. Except for Connie and herself.





	You took the words right out of my mouth

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the ship acceptance day 2017 of the SNK artists network!
> 
> Springles is such a lovely and painfully underrated ship, and I too am guilty of sorely neglecting them. Please accept this ficlet with my humble apologies.

In retrospect, Shasha thought she should have known. Everybody else seemed to have known. Except for Connie and herself.

They had thrown sand in each other’s faces as toddlers. Run hand in hand to kindergarten. Exchanged the contents of their lunchboxes. Copied each other’s homework. Went swimming, watched movies, had sleepovers.

Connie was always _there_ , was her best friend, her accomplice, her shoulder to cry on. She had held his hand on his mother’s funeral. He had stroked her hair when she cried herself to sleep after yet another argument with her father.

And when they both didn’t have a date for prom night, well, what better than going with your best friend? They would laugh, they would dance, they would have fun, just like a million times before.

Except.

Except when a slow dance started and the lights dimmed they were on the dancefloor, and Connie’s arms were around her waist and her arms around his shoulders, and they were so very close and she was so very much aware of how _nice_ he smelled and how fast his heart hammered in his chest. 

It was a shift of perspective that caught her unprepared. She had never seen Connie as attractive, and she doubted he had ever seen anything about her as attractive. But now his eyes travelled over her hair, her face, her naked shoulders, before they settled on her lips with an expression that was deeply puzzled.

It’s just the mood, she told herself. The slow sexy beat, the smooching couples around them, the close proximity.

Except.

Except the next day he still didn’t look like the old Connie, and she caught herself staring at his dimples, the tiny mole on his neck just above the shirt collar, at the veins on the backs of his hands. All things she had seen a million times over, but it felt like she was laying eyes on them for the very first time. As if she hadn’t known him at all.

It took them a week to exchange a nervous first kiss. It took them a month before she found herself in his bedroom, and his family had gone out and the door was locked, and he had bought condoms as promised. 

They had undressed and caressed each other before on a number of occasions, but never touched anything below the belt, and today, the agreed, they were ready to change it. It was her first time that anyone touched her but herself, and Connie’s fingers felt clumsy and alien as they searched for and circled her clit - Connie’s fingers that, she couldn’t help remembering, she had pulled splinters out of, licked spilled ice cream of, fingers that had pulled her hair and stolen cookie dough.

She looked up at his face that was almost comically scrunched tight in concentration, and suddenly she felt a pang of nostalgia. The boy she had known so long seemed gone and far away, replaced by this person that she knew very little of.

But then he opened his eyes, and when he found her looking at him he smiled, so shy and sweet it made her heart skip.

“I’ve never seen you like this,” he said. “Like, I know you and at the same time I don’t? But I… I like it. I like you, Sasha.”

She just stared at him for a moment, and then she laughed, and Connie’s confused face made it all the more funny, and soon they both rolled over the bed and giggled.

It would be alright. They would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless multi- and polyshipper.
> 
> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)


End file.
